Totally Busted
Description Volume 1, Episode 15: Frankie and Cleo get in trouble for destroying school property. Find out what happens when they visit the Headless Headmistress! Summary Cleo and Frankie awaited the arrival of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood to whom's office they've been summoned to. Then Cleo and Frankie talked about the circumstances that got them there. Earlier that day, they bumped into each other in the hallway, and one of Cleo's bandages got wrapped around one of Frankie's neck bolts. While Frankie told Cleo to be careful, Cleo used violence to break free, and in the process, she detached the neck bolt, which it crashed into a statue, and it broke. Then Headmistress Bloodgood arrived, and she ordered them into her office, demanding an explanation for the broken 2,000-year old statue. Then Cleo hastily lied to Bloodgood that it was Frankie, and Frankie alone, who destroyed the statue, while Cleo tried to stop her. Then Frankie protests Cleo's version of what had transpired, but's not given the time by Headmistress Bloodgood. Instead, she revealed that the smashed statue they'd broke, had been holding captive one of Monster High's first teachers, Irene Maiden, and now, thanks to Frankie, she's set free. She congratulated Frankie over the school intercom, and every student and teacher applauded. By seeing the adulation Frankie received, Cleo protested that she díd help, but she found out that it's too late to share the praise. Characters Notes References * The name "Irene Maiden" is a reference to the iron maiden, a torture device invented sometime around 1800 as a fake remnant of the "barbaric" Middle Ages. The iron maiden is an iron cabinet that people could be locked inside, which reflects the fact that Irene Maiden was trapped in a statue. * The black and white sequence shown when Cleo describes what happened is a reference to the 20th century Universal monster films. Continuity * It is said that Irene Maiden was "one of Monster High's first instructors" and trapped for 2000 years, meaning Monster High itself was founded sometime around the year 0 CE. The webisode "Talon Show" earlier established that Monster High was at least 1361 years old. As per 2014's TV special "Freaky Fusion", this canon has been overwritten in favor of Monster High being only 200 years old. Milestones * Headless Headmistress Bloodgood makes her first appearance in the cartoon series, though she was earlier mentioned in "Substitute Creature". Meanwhile, her horse Nightmare is heard but won't be seen until the Volume 2 webisode "Frightday the 13th". * Irene Maiden makes her cartoon debut, though she is not shown. Errors * Even though the Monster High version of cheerleading is fearleading, Cleo says that she's missing "cheerleading" practice. This is the only time the sport is called by its human name. * When Draculaura is shown standing the hallway, the heart on her cheek is on the wrong one. Canonically, it's located on her left cheek. Here, it's on her right cheek. Other * Considering the webisode aired only a week after San Diego Comic-Con International, where the exclusive doll was a black and white rendition of Frankie, it appears the webisode was made to give the doll fictional existence. Category:Volume 1 Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2010